


A Fake Smile Fixes Everything;

by betterrxality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and some mentions of self-harm, but nothing major, im not sure what this is??, it was late and i just wanted to write, luke is falling apart and michael is there, theres some crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrxality/pseuds/betterrxality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is falling apart and only Michael notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fake Smile Fixes Everything;

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first M/M fic so please- go easy on me.  
> Please leave comments if you like it.  
> Originally posted on my Wattpad - fxdedisaster

The blond male lay on his bed, his body shaking with sobs- he'd been doing this for months. He'd been hiding away in his room, not eating and locking himself away. None of the other band members knew what he was doing, they just assume that he's writing new songs. Luke ran his fingers through his dull hair, sitting up slowly; a forced smile on his lips as he left his room. "Lucas! How are the songs going?" the golden haired boy asked, running his fingers through his hair and nearly skipping to him. Luke looked at him, a confused pout on his lips- he then realized what he meant. "O-Oh, they're going fine," he mumbled, walking into the lounge and running his fingers through his hair.

It was confusing him, the way Luke didn't really eat: the way Luke didn't really do anything anymore. The brown haired male took a deep breath and followed Luke into the kitchen, "What's wrong?" Michael asked, his hand reaching out to grab Luke's wrist. "Nothing," he mumbled, hissing slightly as Michael gripped his wrist. Michael quickly withdrew his hand, "Upstairs. Now." He ordered, lacing his fingers with Luke's. He'd seen Luke like this once before, and it scared him. _A lot._

"Please be quiet love-birds!" Ashton called after the two males. Luke rolled his eyes, sitting on his bed and looking up at Michael- the fake smile was still plastered to his face. "Oh give it up already Lucas," Michael said, his tone harsher than he expected. The blond ran his fingers through his hair then tears slowly started rolling down his cheeks, "I-It's st-started again."

That was enough to make Michael rush to his side, "Oh no, please don't cry." He whispered, pulling the younger boy into his lap as he rocked him softly. Luke shook his head, the tears falling thick and fast down his cheeks. A small whimper left Luke's lips, and the older male rocked him softly. "Breathe Luke, breathe" he whispered into the dull hair that lay on the top of the male's head. Luke tugged out of Michael's arms, "Don't touch me! I'm a mess! Leave me alone." He shouted, his voice broken as he sat on the floor; leaning against the wall. His tears fell faster as he covered his face.

Michael watched the male, his heart breaking as he watched the man he loved have a break down. "P-Please, just let me in Lukey," he whispered, his voice cracking as he watched Luke. The dark haired boy almost stopped breathing when he caught sight of the deep welts on the blond's wrists, "N-No." He felt so useless, how had no one noticed Luke was doing this to himself? The male crawled along the floor and pulled Luke into his arms again, "I love you babe, please don't do this. You don't need to. I love you. I _need_ you, y-you can't leave me here." Michael hadn't noticed he was crying until his breathing was ragged, his head fell to Luke's bony shoulder. "I'm so sorry I failed you Lukey."

Luke took a deep breath, the tears still filling his blue hues; "Y-You haven't Mikey," he whimpered, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks softly. Although Luke was the one falling apart right now, he was looking after his boyfriend. He was looking after the man who loved him, and who he loved in return. He couldn't do this, but he was. And he couldn't stop. "I-It hurts so much Michael. Everything hurts and I don't know what to do anymore," he sounded so broken. So unlike himself: the happy 17 year old who was always running around the house and laughing at Calum's stupidity. It hurt Michael so much to see him like this.

Michael lifted Luke up and carried him to the bed in the middle of the room and set him on it, before climbing in beside him. "Lucas, I love you. So much, I just wished you would talk to me when something was on your mind." he whispered, his fingers running through the male's blond hair. Luke whimpered, his arm wrapping around Michael's waist, "I hate feeling like this," his voice was broken and tired and all Michael wanted to do was wrap him up in a huge hug and make sure nothing ever hurt him again.

But it wasn't as simple as that, it wasn't as simple as wrapping Luke up in a blanket and holding him to make sure that he didn't hurt himself. Michael pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's head as he held him as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I-I'm sorry Mikey," Luke whimpered, his eyes closed as he clung to his boyfriend. The tears still streaming silently down his face as he looked at Michael- he hated doing this. He hated Michael babying him. He hated Michael for realizing something was wrong with him. "No baby, no. Don't apologize. It's okay, it's all going to be okay." The male whispered, running his fingers through Luke's hair; trying to calm his boyfriend down.

Luke started to calm down when Michael began singing softly, he couldn't tell what song it was but he just knew that it was enough to calm him down. "I love you Mikey," he whispered, pressing light kisses against Michael's pale collarbone. Now the boy had finally calmed down, he could breathe properly and could appreciate everything his boyfriend was doing for him. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you or the boys for help, I thought I could cope this time," he whispered- his throat hoarse from crying.

Michael shook his head, "No baby, no. You don't need to apologize. I'm not mad at you or anything, I'm just worried baby," he whispered, pressing little kisses to the blond's hairline. Luke nodded, curling up more against his boyfriend- "Stay with me." He whispered. "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> So my ending sucked, but I was having trouble with it. Please leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think. x


End file.
